I Like Holding Your Hand
by nerd67
Summary: Reina and Kumiko fake girlfriends in college au! Shuichii is OOC hes an asshole in this bahahah
1. Chapter 1

It started one day after class when Shuuichi was being his usual pushy self. But this day he was… pushing his pushy-ness.

He walked out of the classroom beside Kumiko, badgering her. "Come on Kumiko. Just go out with me once- you'll have fun. I'll show you things you'll never forget." He wiggled his eyebrows. Kumiko scoffed.

"Why would I change my mind today, when you failed every other day of the year to show me a single good thing about yourself."

Reina, walking a few feet behind them stifled a chuckle into the back of her hand. Shuuichi's face reddened and his eyebrows furrowed. It was usual for Kumiko to turn him down but she was usually embarrassed and quiet about it. This new, insulting him to his face in front of everyone pissed him off. Shuuici grabbed Kumiko at the elbow, yanking her arm towards him. "You listen up you little- Oughhf!"

Shuuichi's back slammed against a nearby wall and he released Kumiko's arm, which was soon linked together with Reina's. Kumiko blinked. _What just happened?_ Reina was walking her away from Shuuichi calmly, gently pulling her by their linked arms. Shuuichi wasn't letting it happen so easily though.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, following after them. Reina took a breath and turned to face him, a bored expression on her face. "How did you- I wasn't done with her!"

"Well now you are." Reina said, eyebrows quirking down and the corner of her lips twitching slightly. _Was she fighting a smirk? A grimace? What was that expression? She was always so hard to read._

"Like hell I am." Shuichi snorted. "Who are you to speak for her anyways? She can speak herself. She's a big girl." He sneered.

Unperturbed, Reina's spoke without hesitation. "I'm her girlfriend." Kumiko wasn't sure how she kept in the squeak that bubbled up into her chest. She blinked wide, turning her face at the wall beside them to keep from Shuuichi from seeing her wild expression. _GIRLFRIEND!? GIRLFRIEND!?_ _Was Reina doing what she thought she was? What is going on!?_

Shuuichi seemed taken aback by that. He blinked, looking twitchy for a second before trying to meet Kumiko's eyes, getting into her space. "Is this true? Kumiko!"

Kumiko took a breath before looking up at him. She steeled herself, stomping on the spot, balling her fists and pushing her nose into the air. "Yeah! Reina is my girlfriend and she speaks for me sometimes because sometimes I say things that aren't very smart!"

In a few seconds Shuuichi's face distorted into a several different impressions; shocked, disgusted, impressed? And then awkward. "Uh I- what, I never seen you together like that- what? Like.." Reina smiled a small victory smile and pulled Kumiko to walk away again, leaving a stuttering Shuuichi behind, still seeming to try to wrap his head around it.

"You overdid it." Reina commented calmly when they were out of earshot of Shuuichi.

 _I overdid it? You're the one who said we were girlfriends! In front of Shuuichi who we see almost every day!_

"Sorry I uh, wasn't expecting that." Kumiko managed, her heart pounding. They were still arm in arm.

"Well Shuuichi was getting out of hand. I didn't like that he was getting physical. That's what friends do right?" Reina hummed, bumping her hip against Kumiko's.

 _Right. Friends. Well she's never called us anything before that so.. friends is better than not friends._

"Yeah." Kumiko gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She tried not to lean into Reina too much. Physical interaction between Kumiko and her roomate didn't happen often but Kumiko thought about it… alot. When Reina laid on her bed at night reading Kumiko thought sometimes that it might be nice to just lay by her- maybe lay close enough that their nightshirts would touch. "But um. What do we do about it now?"

Reina shrugged slightly. "Keep pretending. Its not that hard and it will get us to and from classes with less Shuuichi. Less problems."

Kumiko made a face. "Not that hard? I've never had a girlfriend before- I don't know anything about that!". Reina turned her head away for a fraction of a second- an action that Kumiko had figured out meant she was probably looking away to roll her eyes.

Reina slid her hand down Kumiko's arm and linked fingers with her. "See? Easy?". But Kumiko had already frozen up. Reina's brows furrowed and she shook Kumiko's hand a little in their hold. "Well it doesn't work if you get like this. You'll have to become comfortable with it." Reina stopped walking, standing at the side of the hall with Kumiko and glaring at their hands. "Get comfortable. Become comfortable." She ordered, shaking their arms again. Kumiko flushed in what she hoped came off as frustration.

"You don't just get comfortable! Comfortable is a feeling! I-"

"Is it because of something I'm doing? Do I make you uncomfortable Kumiko?" Reina asked, seeming… intrigued?

"No! Yes! You're- you're just really bad at holding hands!" Kumiko blurted, taking the first exit her brain offered.

Reina smiled at that for a moment. "You're terrible." She hummed, turning and walking again, pulling Kumiko by her hand still _._ "You'll have to teach me to do it right then."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks it was actually surprisingly easy for the most part. They just hold hands when they have classes to go to together and its hard to stay too uncomfortable with something that simple. They talk idly and sometimes Kumiko swings their hands, letting herself forget about it. Kumiko starts to wonder how long its going to go on for, she's gotten so comfortable- is she going to miss it when it stops? When will it stop? Reina squeezes her hand, pulling Kumiko out of her thoughts and turning her cheeks a light pink. Okay so maybe she wasn't _completely_ used to it.

"Kumiko."

"Yeah?"

They were walking to a Geology class together, their conversation indistinguishable amongst the bustle of people traffic. "We have to do better."

Kumiko tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Reina hummed as if in thought. "People are going to become suspicious about our relationship. A lot of girls hold hands as friends. People have seen us together for a while now, we have to become closer." _Oh god._

Kumiko had to look away to compose her face for a second. Reina leaned towards her, trying to catch Kumiko's expression, her own curious.

"Uh how would we do that?" Kumiko managed, steeling herself best she could; she had to be ready for anything if she wanted this to keep up. Did she want this to keep up? It was undeniable that it just felt really nice to hold Reina's hand every day-

"Easily." Reina said, and Kumiko was starting to sense a pattern. She wrapped an arm around Kumiko's waist. _Oh god oh god oh no._ Kumiko couldn't help the way her hips jumped a little, a shocking butterfly feeling in her stomach overwhelming her. Reina's arm rested gently around Kumiko's back, her hand curling around to hold above her hip. She smiled. "Am I making you uncomfortable again?"

Kumiko grumbled, willing her flush away. She was quickly learning to mask her fluster with irritability. "Glad to see its so amusing to you."

Reina giggled a little and Kumiko felt a bit of the tightness in her stomach and chest lift. Reina laughed like this seldomly and she laughed like an angel- it always seemed to make everything feel lighter to Kumiko.

"Does this mean I'm the one who's terrible now?" Reina teased, pulling gently on Kumiko's waist with a smile and Kumiko let herself be calm through it, let herself enjoy it like it was real.

"Yeah." Kumiko fondly smiled at Reina and hoped she didn't look lovedrunk. "You're terrible."

Reina seemed to be pretty serious about the whole 'becoming closer' thing. When they had conjoining desks she would turn Kumiko's hand a little on the desk and stroke circles into Kumiko's palm with her thumb. Kumiko would hope the shivering feeling in her core couldn't be felt up to her hand. She often pulled her hand away to 'take more notes' when she felt too overwhelmed.

When Shuuichi would so much as glance their way in the hall Reina's arm was quick around her waist, tugging her close wordlessly. Once, Shuuichi looked like he was about to approach them and Kumiko suddenly found her back against a wall, cornered by Reina, the other girls' hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Shuuichi is watching. Look like I'm flirting with you." She ordered, expression almost flat, but maybe a bit angry? The demand wasn't hard for Kumiko to carry out, her face naturally flushing red and she let out a nervous laugh, the hard part was to not look like she was about to freak out, run or scream at any given moment. Her heart pounded wildly as Reina ran a thumb from between her eyes down to the tip of her nose, eyes following the path. "He'll go away." Reina murmured, reaching down to take both of Kumiko's hands, intertwining their fingers and pulling their hands up to her lips. She kissed Kumiko's fingers, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at Kumiko through her eyelashes. _Damn it she was really selling this_. Kumiko felt sick.

Kumiko had to close her eyes shut tight and her lips squeezed into a wobbly line as she tried and failed to control her emotions. This was getting to be too much, she needed to know what was going on in Reina's head. Luckily soon enough Reina was letting go of one of her hands and pulling Kumiko behind her to walk away. "He's gone, good thing your looking uncomfortable looks natural like a newly made couple-"

"Reina." Kumiko mumbled softly and tugged Reina's arm as they walked, effectively getting Reina's full attention and dulling the mood. She slowed down, looking at Kumiko with a sad? guilty? surprised? expression. "Isn't this getting too much for you?

Kumiko was thinking about this more and more, she and Reina were becoming so close and it all being a charade was starting to make her feel weird and bad. Did Reina actually feel fine with all of this? Was she sacrificing her own comfort for Kumiko's 'safety from Shuiichi'. Was Kumiko letting too much go on because of her own desires?

"It started off easy and simple but that was ah- a really public and um, intimate thing you just did. I don't know if most couples even do that." She murmured, her chest tightening as Reina pulled her hand away, walking quietly beside her for a moment. "There's lots of other ways to deal with jerks like Shuichii. You don't have to do all this for me if it's hard." Kumiko murmured, wringing her hands together

Reina's expression was blank. "Is that what you're worried about? Why you're uncomfortable." Kumiko nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Reina hummed, taking Kumiko's hand again.

"Guess what."

 _Eh?_

Kumiko smiled hesitantly and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Reina _giggled_. "I like holding your hand." The dark haired girl said honestly. "This- all of this actually feels really easy for me. Its kinda fun, natural, like dancing."

Kumiko felt a smile come back to her face at that, she felt calm again, a rush of warmth washing through her core. Reina's laugh and her steady, honest voice reassured her. She supposed Reina was the one initiating most of these actions and if it felt easy to Reina then it must be alright. "Like dancing huh?" She chuckled, chest swelling with a light feeling at the thought. "I don't know if dancing comes all that naturally to me." Reina's smile grew.

"You can't be that bad."

They wound up dancing together in an empty hall- well, mostly just Reina trying to teach a laughing Kumiko to do a spin under her fingers. That's how they ended up getting kicked out of the hall by a professor trying to mark papers in a nearby room. And that's how they ended up laughing and holding hands all the way back to their dorm with nobody watching.


	3. Chapter 3

One evening there was a knock on their door. Kumiko made a face, frowning. This didn't happen often, Kumiko and Reina kept to themselves mostly. They'd never held one of those crazy little surprise dorm parties like their neighbors usually did, and if they had a friend come over they usually would've talked or texted about it beforehand. Maybe someone had just gotten the wrong door. Or maybe Kumiko was getting arrested for that time she'd accidentally called 911 on one of those confusing booth phones the other week when she'd lost her cell. Kumiko hesitantly cracked the door open.

There was a very drunk looking boy leaning on their doorframe. His eyes snapped up to Kumiko and he smirked. "Heyyy" He drawled.

Was he one of Shuuichi's friends? He looked kinda familiar. Kumiko started to close the door on him but he stuck his body into the doorway. "Heyy- don't be rude." He slurred. "Shuuichi says you and your roommate are-" He leaned closer to peek in and see Reina. "He says you're 'a thing''". He dragged the words out and made quote signals with his fingers when he said it. So yes, this was one of Shuichii's friends. Drunk, pushy friend. Reina scoffed and stood up from her bed. She looked pissed.

"We're a thing, and you're drunk and disgusting. Leave." She hissed, taking the few steps over to the door and shoving his chest. His eyes brightened.

"Heh, really? Mmn that's awesome." He purred. "Prove it, I bet you guys mess around in here-".

Reina gave him the most petrifying death glare Kumiko had ever seen. "We don't have to prove anything to you pervert." But her fingers intertwined with Kumiko's. Reina's grip was tight and she pulled Kumiko more behind herself. "We're calling campus security if you don't leave in the next ten seconds and you'll be expelled." The boy backed away at that a little, hands rose up in surrender.

"Heyy! Hey lets not get so serious now, I was juust a little curious. Just thought I'd stop by- theres a party on the other floor I've gotta get to ya know." He smiled. "I'll be thinking about you guys." He winked before turning to leave.

Kumiko felt like she might throw up. Reina closed the door and sighed, letting her forehead lean against it and releasing Kumiko's hand. "How do people put up with this bullshit." Kumiko's eyebrows twitched up. Reina swearing? That was rare. "We should still report him for harassment." Kumiko just nodded blankly. They both stood there for a few minutes, letting their heart rates return to normal. Kumiko frowned.

"Reina… are you sure this isn't getting too much? It seems like we have more problems now than before." She sighed, sitting down on her bed and resting her head in her hands. Reina sat down beside her, sighing.

"Maybe you're right Kumiko. I guess girlfriends don't have it all that easy."

"Maybe um.. maybe we should stage a breaking up." Kumiko said quietly, trying to make it sound less heavy than it felt.

"I suppose. We can figure out what to do about Shuuichi again after that. Or maybe he'll still leave you alone because he thinks you're… thinks you like girlfriends." Wow, Reina couldn't even say it?

"We should do it tomorrow." Kumiko proposed. "After last class." She wanted to get this over with, all of it felt so horrible now.

"Sure, tomorrow." Reina said blankly, then stood up to go to the bathroom and soon Kumiko heard the shower running.

They ended up spending lunch the next day with a few of Kumiko's other friends; Sapphire and Hazuki, and their conversation wasn't lending credence to the fact that they were supposed to break up that day.

"So you guys are really dating?"

"Ah.. yeah I guess, well actually-"

"You know it doesn't actually surprise me that much. There _were_ _a lot_ of times I caught you staring at her when she wasn't looking- ever since junior high! That's so cute! Reina, Kumiko has been pining after you for years isn't that so sweet!? its so amazing that you guys finally got together-" Reina looked scandalized for a moment then actually _flushed red_. Her whole face!

"Aw look, she's blushing!" Sapphire gushed. "That's so cute! Kiss, kiss kiss!" She chanted and Hazuki soon joined in.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Reina and Kumiko both panicked, neither had anticipated this. Kumiko's felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest as she tried to think fast. Was Reina going to kiss her? Should Kumiko do it? Would they have an excuse not to? Should they break up right now? Before Kumiko's brain could come up with anything reasonable she felt a peck on her cheek. She blushed and let out a nervous and relieved laugh, glad she didn't have to come up with some other solution.

"Aww we meant on the lips." Her friends whined. Kumiko rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Ahh- me and Reina don't really like PDA." She covered, and Reina gave her an approving nod. Hazuki looked less than convinced though.

"Are you sure? Shuuichi said the other week that he saw you guys-"

Kumiko quickly interrupted. "Shuuichi is an idiot! Have you been hanging out with him again Hazuki? I do not approve, I think you can do so much better than that plum-head." And just like that the crisis was averted, and Hazuki was in the hotspot.

"Er, well a little bit, hes nice to me.." Hazuki mumbled. Sapphire elbowed her.

"That's because you're a pushover Hazuki!" She huffed, starting to give her best friend a long lecture about integrity and the kind of boyfriend she deserved.

After lunch Reina dragged Kumiko into an empty girls changing room.

"Would that have been your first kiss? If we had-"

Kumiko flushed. "Uh- yeah."

Reina nodded. "Hm. So good I didn't take it." Kumiko nodded with her, shifting her feet under Reina's gaze.

"Would it have been yours?".

Reina scoffed and flipped her hair, an air of confidence and smugness settling about her.

"Of course not." She said seriously. "In the third grade Nezumi Yama and I shared a tender-

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT DON'T SOUND SO SERIOUS AND EXPERIENCED." Kumiko interrupted the dramatics, but she ended up bubbling into laughter as she thought over Reina's proclamation. She giggled for a minute, holding her sides, letting out her nervousness and letting herself be amused by her pretty raven-haired friend. When she composed herself and looked back up Reina was staring at her and looked like she had no plan on stopping. Kumiko's nerves were back in a moment, along with the skip of her heartbeat. She froze and Reina stepped towards her, she had a look in her eyes like she had just figured out the answer to the universe, or the sciences problem Kumiko had been trying to figure out for a week-

"Kumiko." Kumiko backed towards an open locker and Reina followed until Kumiko was almost inside it and Kumiko could swear Reina's gaze was burning into her brain. She was too close. "Kumiko." She whispered. Kumiko was going to have an aneurism.

"SO WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BREAK UP!" Kumiko blurted awkwardly to break the tension, shrinking impossibly back into the locker, and then too far. She lost her balance and fell into the locker with a series of ridiculous noises of body parts flailing against metal. Her shoulders clunked against the back of the locker and she managed to keep her feet on the ground.

"Kumiko!" Reina gasped, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Kumiko's back before the girl could slip even further into the locker. Kumiko fumbled at Reina's arms, gripping onto her shirt at the shoulders and blinking for a moment as they stilled, finding their balance and making sure Kumiko wouldn't fall again. Kumiko's adrenaline was cranked to the max, in her crushes arms and after a definite near death experience. Their position reminded her of something she might see on the cover of a superhero movie. Kumiko swallowed. "Kumiko." Reina said again. "Are you okay?" Kumiko swallowed with a dry throat.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. Kumiko- what if.. what if I didn't want to break up? What if I don't want to?" Reina looked panicked, searching Kumiko's face. Kumiko's head was going to explode for sure. No, it already had probably.

"Uh. Um. Like. What?" She tried to respond. Reina steeled herself, taking a breath and holding Kumiko a little closer to make her point.

"What if we just stayed like this? Me and you, for real."

"Well we would miss class if we stayed here, and I think my arms would get sore." Reina glared.

"Kumiko, you're terrible." Reina's face fell and she made to pull away but Kumiko shook her head, pulling Reina closer in return.

"Lets miss class then." Kumiko said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Lets stay like this." Reina's eyes blew up like saucers and she started to giggle.

"Really?" Kumiko nodded and it must have been the relief because soon they were both giggling madly. They clutched at eachother and laughed for what felt like a long time and no time at all. "Kumiko." Reina smiled.

"Hm?"

"I feel like dancing again."

"I have music on my phone."

They were both on Kumiko's bed and Kumiko felt like she was dreaming. It had been a week since they had 'not broken up' and she couldn't be happier. It turns out Reina is actually a bit protective and she had been continuing the PDA with Kumiko around campus. Kumiko found she really really kinda liked it now that they were on the same page.

Kumiko looked down at Reina with a smile, the girl was resting her head on Kumiko's stomach while she played on her phone, humming and leaning closer from time to time. They were both in their pajamas and Kumiko ran a hand through Reina's silky dark hair. Reina dropped her phone, her head snapping up as though she just had a realization.

"Kumiko can I kiss you?".

Kumiko squawked, she had been thinking about this ever since they admitted their feelings for eachother. Did Reina really only just think of this now? She swallowed.

"Er- um, yeah." She blushed, squirming back on the bed and crossing her arms over herself shyly. Reina just smiled and crawled over her, leaning down, and taking her time just looking at Kumiko as their faces were inches apart. Reina finally kissed her, only quickly pecking her lips and running back to her own bed, giggling and pulling the covers over her head. Kumiko broke into a massive grin, snuggling under her own covers and facing Reina's side of the room, showing off deep red cheeks. "So much for mature and experienced. That was the dumbest first kiss ever." She jabbed, flicking off the lamp and closing her eyes, still smiling. "Goodnight Reina." They had plenty of time for 'mature and experienced' kisses later.

"Night sunshine honeybaby."

* * *

*BEGS ON KNEES 4 FEEDBACK*


	4. NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER

**hey this is just me saying thanks for the comments guys! i got enough feedback and people saying they wanted more so i'm writing a bonus chapter c: stay tuned for that!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter folks! Thanks for following along! This one is maybe a little OOC and kind of out there hahah but I ended up just having a lot of fun writing it and going a bit crazy cx**

* * *

"One..two…"

"Three, I think theres only three-"

"No, theres one more in the little scuba helmet over there."

"Oh. Yes. She's a pretty colour."

Kumiko and Reina had been invited to a party by Asuka; another friend from their highschool. Kumiko and Reina weren't really the partygo-er type but Asuka had been very adamant.

"You HAVE to come, my parents are out of town and its gonna be amazing! College kids don't get to go to house parties like EVER anymore and everyone is gonna be so excited I promise you guys will have so much fun!" Asuka had gushed and annoyed them until they said they'd come.

So here they were; in the corner, counting how many fish were in Asuka's parents' rather large fishtank and avoiding the rowdy kids jumping and spilling their drinks all over eachother. Kumiko sighed.

"Why did Asuka invite us again? Did she think there weren't gonna be enough people here or something? Because it seems like she must've really miscalculated."

Reina nodded. "Its so tightly packed I think we might have trouble escaping the house without getting soaked in alcohol or hit in the forehead with a ping pong ball."

Kumiko chuckled. "Yeah, I don't really get why they think its so fun anyway- hey, did you say you wanted to escape the house?" She asked, trying to not let Reina hear the hopeful tone in her voice.

Reina heard it. She grinned, relieved. "Yes please."

Kumiko tried not to do a fist pump, feeling like some kind of rebel- sneaking out of the party with her girlfriend. She snickered and got into a secret mission stance, grabbing Reina's hand. "Mission escape the partyhouse has commenced." She whispered, making the raven-haired girl giggle.

"Kumiko we don't actually have to-"

"First obstacle: Asuka Tanaka. Objective, sneak past Asuka and out of the living room- if this obstacle is failed, the whole mission may be compromised. Are you ready Agent Kousaka?"

Reina was in a fit of giggles. "Kumiko you idiot!" It was rare to see Reina so elated and Kumiko wanted to keep this going. She smiled and squeezed Reina's hand.

"Agent Kousaka ready to engage, Agent Oumae ready to engage, commence mission!" Kumiko pulled Reina away from the fish tank. She cautiously but casually kept an eye on Asuka as she inched Reina and herself towards the doorway into the hall. Asuka glanced over once and Kumiko jumped, quickly turning to Reina to make it look like they were engaged in conversation and not attempting to ditch her party. "Stealth mode." She whispered. Reina rolled her eyes, smiling fondly.

"I think you've been playing too many video games with Nakagawa."

Asuka soon turned back to the friends she had been chatting with and Kumiko tugged Reina quickly out the doorway, both of them giggling and pulsing with probably a little too much adrenaline for a fake mission.

"Obstacle two: jacket hell. Objective, find Agent's Kousaka and Oumae's jackets amongst the sea of coats." Kumiko continued, still keeping up her mission stance and pulling Reina forward.

"You're really going through with this until the end aren't you?" Reina laughed and Kumiko tried not to look too satisfied when Reina –a little awkwardly, shyly- tried to get into a mission stance like her.

"Yes. Oh and your form is shaping up miss Agent Kousaka! Excellent form, mmmm very fine- keep that up and the mission will be successful for sure!" She giggled, winking and bumping Reina's hip with her own.

"Shut up terrible Kumiko."

"Agent Oumae!" Kumiko enthusiastically corrected as they snuck into the laundry room where all the jackets had been thrown. Reina laughed.

"Shut up Agent Oumae."

"Success!" Kumiko squawked happily as she quickly spotted their jackets. She let go of Reina's hand to run over and quickly put her jacket on, holding up Reina's coat for her to get dressed too.

"You don't have to help me with this Kumiko." Reina hummed, but she smiled a little as she reached her arms back into the jacket.

"As the commanding agent of this mission it is my responsibility to assist all agents lower in rank."

"Oh so I'm lower in rank am I Agent Oumae?" Reina's tone turned teasing, adjusting her jacket and taking Kumiko's hand. "We'll see about that. What's the next mission?" Kumiko smiled and stated proudly:

"Third and final obstacle: beer pong table. Objective: clear the area with no balls to the face and let no alcohol touch Agent Kousaka's pretty dress." Reina was laughing again and Kumiko found she could not keep the smile off her face, her cheeks were starting to hurt. "Are you ready Agent Kousaka?"

"Yes." Reina nodded, body language matching her words- "I'm ready."

Kumiko pulled her hand and they ran through the kitchen, were in the dining room and almost out the door when a wet ping pong ball flew towards them and bounced off Reina's shoulder. "MAN DOWN MAN DOWN." Kumiko screeched, pulling Reina the rest of the way out of the door, closing it with her foot and pulling Reina into her arms. "You've been hit! You've been hit! Agent Kousaka, will you survive!" She gasped exaggeratedly, holding her ever-so-injured lover close

Reina smiled and wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck. "I don't know Kumiko, maybe my shitty commanding agent should have protected me."

"Hey! You were the one who-"

Reina leaned up to kiss Kumiko's cheek. "Why am I dating such a weird girl?" She hummed. "Lets go home agent Oumae." She smiled, pulling out of Kumiko's arms.

Kumiko stuck her tongue out. "You're dating me because I'm really cool and really fun-"

"Hardly." Reina huffed, her face turning stoic again as she walked ahead of Kumiko.

"Reinaaaa." Kumiko chased after Reina and whined, actually feeling a bit dejected until she saw the upward pull at the corner of Reina's lips. The other girl was still trying not to grin.

* * *

 **Please please please review pleaseeee 3 Reviews r my drug**


End file.
